Hot Mess
by AyakaGoesMunchMunch
Summary: A new student calls for a new pervert. What happens when a game of truth or dare turns south and the next thing you know you have a band, a stalker, a curse to never have a boyfriend, 2 best friends and much more? Well that's the life of Amu Hinamori.
1. A Pervert and a New Friend

**Nozomi: Hey wassup meh ppls! Me the great Nozomi Sasuki shall now tell you that I will only update after every 3 reviews! Who does that?**

**Ikuto: Like everyone... and what is it now? Can't you ever just be a normal pre-teen and write in a pink fuzzy diary and fantasize over gay looking boys?**

**Nozomi: What was that?**

**Ikuto: You heard me.**

**Nozomi: -Pulls out duel swords- I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your last comment?**

**Ikuto: I said...uhhh... Oh frick it. Just do the disclaimer.**

**Nozomi: EXSQUEEZE ME! That is your job you lazy man whore!**

**Ikuto: Oh noez you di-dn't!**

**Nozomi: Oh yes I d-id!**

**Amu: -Sigh- Nozomi does not own the Shugo Chara series or any of the characters.**

**Nozomi: COME BACK HERE ASSHOLE! -Chases Ikuto-**

**Ikuto: COME GET ME FATTY! -Runs for dear life-**

**Amu: And on with the story... **

**..::Amu's Pov::.. **

I flipped me pink hair over my shoulder receiving whistles and lust filled looks. 'Good going Amu. Great job your doing. Just keep on getting those perverted boys to fall head over heels for you! That's JUST what you want!' I sighed under my breath and walked towards the huge campus and building known as Seiyo High School. I started hearing rumors about me starting up already. 'Don't any of these people have a dang flabbin life!' I turned around ready to tell the people to get a life when I saw two darkly beautiful sapphire eyes boring into mine. I pushed him out of my way and spoke out to the girls starting rumors.

"Please keep your lies to a minimum today and open your dirty little mouths and tell it to my face, or shut up and stop getting into other peoples business." I said keeping my 'Cool n' Spicy' attitude up. Then I turned back to the blue haired teen.

"Your in my way, step aside?" I asked a little peed off.

"Sure thing, Neko-koi" He said smirking.

"My names Hinamori Amu. And don't make me slap that smirk off your face."

"Feisty!" He said a bit loud.

"You can say that." I said smirking, "now since you didn't move out of my way.." I pushed him roughly to the side and gave him a bitchy smile. "Ohayou! And have a good one!" I said in a sarcastic preppy voice. I felt a small hand with a lot of strength pull me away from him as he was about to reply. I turned around and saw two brown eyes looking up at me expressionless.

"Don't bother with him Hinamori." She said turning to face him, "He's just a needy little boy." She said the last part in a baby voice. I held in a giggle, but stopped when I saw him fondling one of her breasts.

"What the ef do you think your doing!" I said pulling the short blonde haired girl away from him and slapped his hand down. "Don't you dare touch a girl like that you pervert!"

He just smirked and pulled me into his chest leaving butterfly kisses on my neck and sucking here and there. I blushed deep red and then I got angry when I saw girls smirking at me saying stuff like, 'What a slut', 'Looks like another whore just transferred'. I pulled away from him and turned around slapping him straight across the face.

He whispered in my ear, "Don't say anything rude now Neko-koi. Your life might be hell if you do" He said with a annoying smirk.

"Don't ever, EVER, touch me again or you life is gonna be _living _hell! And BTW I'm _not_ your Neko-koi, hime-chan, or any other of your dumbass nicknames. I'm not even Amu to you. You may call me Hinamori-san or don't talk to me or about me at all." I said in my calm voice, but speaking loudly with a small smirk/smile.

"Your my new target" He said dryly stepping away from me little by little. "Watch your back." Then he smirked and disappeared into the school in a blink of an eye.

"You just threw your high school life away for me." The unnamed girl said with a smile.

"From what I heard he's just a stuck up playboy. I'm not worried." I said smirking, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Rima" She said her expression blank again.

"Glad to meetcha." I said with a bored expression and voice since people were still watching us.

_**DING DING DONG!**_

"What was that?" I said pointing to the sky even though nothings there.

"Class bell." She said calmly.

"Aren't we gonna be late?" I said getting a little worried. But I quickly hid it again.

"Yeahhhh, we should go now..." We both giggled a little before linking hands and dashing towards the school.

_**DING DING DONG!**_

"Shit..." We both said in sync. We looked at each other breaking out laughing then we sped up even more and booked our asses to class.

"What class are you in now?" She said still sprinting.

"Umm... I think it was AP Science." I replied sprinting right next to her.

"Kay, we're in the same class then. And you know, I know you can run faster than this I'm like a turtle when it comes to running. Why don't you just go and get to class before me?" She said almost losing her footing. I tugged her hand a little and she regained it.

"One, if we're gonna be late might as well be late together. Two, You need me to keep you from wiping out on the floor. And three, I need someone to show me where this class room even is." She smiled at my response and then started slowly down. 'Wait why are we slowing down?'

"We're almost there" She said answering my thoughts.

"Kay"

A second later she walked into a class room with me behind her, both of us with our facades up. "Sorry, for interrupting Naikado-san. Please excuse our tardiness." She said bowing a little.

"I'm the new student and Rima here was just showing me around the school and we lost track of time." I lied hoping not to get in trouble.

"Yes, yes, I understand. Please introduce yourself to the class." He said motioning to the class. I nodded and stood in the front of the room.

"Hinamori Amu. Nice to meetcha." I said in my 'cool' tone. The class all awed and I twiched my eyebrow. "So where do I sit?" I asked turning towards the teacher.

"Next to Tsukiyomi-san." He said pointing to an empty seat next to a large window and the blue haired hentai I met early that day. Even though I was pissed about my luck I nodded.

"Arigatou." Then I walked to my seat and sat down. Class restarted and was boring as hell.

**Nozomi: And SCENE!**

**Ikuto: That was short... And it seems to much like Hard To Get...  
**

**Nozomi: Shut the hell up, and be happy I wrote at all! And I noticed that too, nut don't worry! I'm not copying her story with the whole 'target' thing. You'll see in the next chapter how it gets better and more unique!  
**

**Ikuto: This doesn't even have a plot.**

**Nozomi: Does too! And it'll come in around chapter 3 or 4. Just be patient!**

**Amu: Uhhh guys...? I'm still here you know..."**

**Nozomi+Ikuto: SHUT THE HELL UP! -Looks at each other- IKUTO/NOZOMI DON'T BE SUCH AN ASS TO AMU!**

**Amu: Well r-**

**Nozomi: That's MY job! Now r-**

**Ikuto: R$R!**

**Nozomi: That's a money sign dumbass! Now finally... R&R! please...  
**


	2. A New Popular in School

**Nozomi: I'm back meh peoples! I was going to update in 3 reviews, but I got to excited!  
**

**Ikuto: Yeah... no one cares...**

**Nozomi: Don't make me kick your ass again.**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Nozomi: G.G Dumbass...**

**Ikuto: …**

**Amu: …WELL! Anywayz, Nozomi does not own the Shugo Chara series or any of the characters! Now own to the story!~**

**..::Amu's POV::..**

I was passing notes back and forth to Rima near the end of class.

(Hey Rima)

(Amu)

(Are you okay?)

(About Ikuto? Yeah just peachy.)

(xD Wanna play a one turn game of truth or DARE?)

(Sure)

(Truth or Dare?)

(Dare)

(I dare you to flick off Ikuto)

(Gladly :D )

I smiled knowing she was going to do it without hesitation. I looked at her and she nodded. I giggled. Ikuto looked at me confused, until I pointed at Rima flicking him off with a smirk on her face. His face was priceless! I mean he practically looked like this: :\ . I burst out laughing while Rima just giggled. We hurried to pause our laughter until after class. When we stopped laughing we continued our notes.

(LMAO! Did you see his FACE! XDDD)

(Amu, calm down. But yes that was HILARIOUS!)

(XDDD XDD XD xD :D :) :| . Okay I'm calm again)

(Good, because it's time for my turn. Truth or Dare?)

(Dare!)

(I dare you to sing at lunch in front of all of the junior and senior students.)

(NO WAY!)

(I did your dare... plus I have people)

(._. Fine)

(Good answer)

_**DING DING DONG!**_

We packed up our stuff and headed off to lunch.

**AT LUNCH!**

"You have to do it Amu." Rima said with a hint of mockery in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah..." I said annoyed. I stood up in the front of the room and everyone went quite until whispers started.

_What is she doing?_

_She's the new girl right? She's hot!_

_Hey look it's Amu!_

I ignored them and pointed to Rima. She plugged my ipod into her laptop and the music started to play nice and loud.

**(PLAY THE SONG 30 MINUTES BY TATU FOR BETTER EFFECT!)**

_Mama, Papa forgive me _

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_out of time to decide  
Do we run? Should I hide  
For the rest of my life _

_Can we fly? Do we stay?  
We could lose we could fail  
And the more moments it takes  
To make plans, or mistakes _

_30 minutes, the blink of an eye  
30 minutes to alter our lives  
30 minutes to make up my mind  
30 minutes to finally decide  
30 minutes to whisper your name  
30 minutes to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies  
30 minutes to finally decide _

_Carousels in the sky  
That we shape with our eyes  
Under shade silhouettes casting  
shame crying rain _

_Can we fly do I stay  
We could lose, we could fail  
Either way, options change  
chances fail, Trains derail._

_30 minutes, the blink of an eye  
30 minutes to all of our lives  
30 minutes to make up my mind  
30 minutes to finally decide  
30 minutes to whisper your name  
30 minutes to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies  
30 minutes to finally decide _

_To decide, to decide to decide to decide  
(repeat until fade)_

When the song ended screams and clapping erupted threw the crowd. I smiled and when I was about to sit back down, a boy with purple hair and brown eyes walked up to me smiling, with Ikuto. And Kukai and Tadase also from AP science. I turned towards them and they all smiled accept Ikuto who smirked.

"Not bad Neko-koi" Ikuto said in a teasing voice.

"Don't call me that unless you want my boot to say hello to your ass, pretty boy" I replied in my 'spicy' tone. The others laughed so hard some other random people in the room started laughing too. Ikuto just continued to smirk.

"I'm Nagihiko, Himamori-san. We were wondering if you would like to preform a song with our band?" Nagihiko asked politely.

"Don't do it Amu. I don't trust him" Rima said now clinging to my arm out of no where.

"Rima, it's fine. Yeah I'll do a song with you guys. Just start the music" I said walking back to the front of the room. They followed and got their instruments out and started to play.

**(PLAY THE SONG CRUSH CRUSH FAINT BY PARAMORE+LINKIN PARK FOR BETTER EFFECT!)**

_**Amu**_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this_

_**Ikuto**_

_I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact  
That everybody can see these scars  
I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you  
To just believe this is real  
_

_**Kukai**_

_So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got_

_**All the Boys**_

_I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored_

_**Amu**_

_If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies_

_Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this  
_

_**All the Boys (Amu singing in the backround)**_

_I won't be ignored  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right now, hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right now  
_

_**Amu**_

_Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about  
_

_**Amu (Boys singing in the backround)**_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than oh no_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than_

_More than this_

When we all stopped, the crowd was all standing up cheering. I smirked and winked at the crowd while I popped, locked, and dropped it my hands running down the mic stand. The boys whistled and the girls were to busy staring at the guys. We all sat down at the same lunch table to talk, but was mobbed by students.

_OMIGAWD you guys were great!_

_Amu! You were so hot!_

_IKUTO AND KUKAI! WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF!_

_Are you going to sing again tomorrow!_

We all looked at each other and thought the same thing, 'Royal Garden'. Me and Ikuto smirked while the others smiled and started to walk away with our things. I turned back to face them and waved, "Toodles!". Then I walked away with the rest of the group to the Royal Garden, imagining boys with nosebleeds.

**Nozomi: And bravo! Chappie number 2!**

**Ikuto: Who says 'Chappie'?**

**Nozomi: ME! :O**

**Ikuto: I guess nobody then...**

**Nozomi: Fu-!**

**Amu: LANGUAGE! Before they start cussing each other out...**

**Nozomi: R&R!**


	3. Band Plans

**Nozomi: Now I'm expecting a lot, like every 20 minutes I check reviews, but I'm happy with the 2 I have! And even though I didn't mention in the last chappie thanks for reviewing! But If it isn't to much to ask I would love if you review again whenever you get the chance?**

**Ikuto: I was wondering when you were going to shut up!**

**Nozomi: I hate you...**

**Ikuto: And I you.**

**Amu: YOU TWO SHUT IT!**

**Ikuto: Scary Amu... O.O**

**Nozomi: I know right? O.O**

**Amu: Now moving on... Nozomi doesn't own the Shuga Chara series or characters in any way! Now on to the story~**

**..::Amu's POV::..**

I was to the Royal Garden with the others, when I tripped and was falling.

"AMU!" They all screamed in unison. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for impact, but it never came. I opened one eye slowly to see cement about an inch away from my face. I was pulled up and into someones strong protective arms. This person smelled strangely familiar...? IKUTO!

"I-Ikuto?" I asked confused looking up at his worried and relieved face.

"Baka" He said letting go of me the warmth leaving me with him. He walked ahead backwards facing me. "Are you coming or not... _Neko-koi_?"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THE GOD DAMN NICKNAMES!" I screamed clearly pissed. The others just laughed no longer worried about me, seeing how I was okay. Ikuto smirked turning away from me and walked into a huge dome building. The Royal Garden.

We all walked in and sat at the table in the middle of the garden. "So... are we going to grant their favor?" I asked. Everyone stared at me. "Bakas... The fans out there," I said pointing at the entrance of the garden surrounded by fans. "Are we gonna sing for them again at lunch tomorrow?"

They all looked like they were suddenly hit with a bolt of understanding. "Yeah I don't see why not..." Nagihiko whispered to himself, but we still heard him.

"Yeah. We can grant their _every_ wish..." Kukai and Ikuto said seductively winking and smirking at Utau and me.

"PERVERTS!" We yelled beet red. They laughed and laughed until everyone, but us joined in as well.

"But one problem..." Utau said stopping there laughter.

"What?" Ikuto said bored.

"Amu isn't officially part of you guys band. You guys don't have a fitting name anymore either if she was to sing with you again, being called The Undying before Amu would've joined.

Everybody stared at me again waiting for my response. I sighed and spoke up. "Awesome name if I may say so," The guys all smiled/smirked. "Anyways I already thought about that. We can perform Monday at lunch and take a school vote asking if I should join. And the bands new name can be Black Roses." I looked around everyone seemed to like the new idea and name of the band. "I even found a song I wrote for a friend back in Osaka. It can be sung by the guys as a song for celebrating the new name and my joining." I pulled a notebook out of my carrying bag and slide it to Ikuto who nodded at it and past it around the table.

"You have skills" Utau said humming the wrong beat to the song. I shook my head, they all looked bewildered.

"Are you kidding me! That song kicks ass Amu!" Rima screeched pointing to the notebook. The others nodded in agreement.

I giggled, "Not that... You guys have the beat wrong." I toke the notebook and stood up. I scanned the page real quick and backed from the table. I toke my iPod out of my bag and plugged it into my laptop. "I made the beat with the song, but it will sound lots better on real instruments I bet." I pressed play and the beat started. I danced as soon as it started. I started singing. When the song ended I did my last dance move which ended abruptly on purpose. I looked at them, all there eyes were wide.

"Geez, did I really suck that much?" They all laughed.

"As if Amu. I knew you could sing, but not that good. And you dance like a cyclone. It was amazing." Utau beamed.

"More like sexy as hell." Ikuto said smirking at me. I felt myself turn a light shade of pink.

"And to think you made this even before you knew about the band... it's utterly awesome." Nagihiko complemented.

"Well it's not all that good... And besides I don't know if you guys can play the instruments in the song..."

"Rubbish!" Rima said. "Your epic Amu. Damn epic."

"YA!" Yaya agreed.

"Hinamori, every ones right. Your something!" Kukai smiled widely.

"Great job, Hinamori-san." Tadase said blushing.

"And the instruments are fine. I can play the guitar, Ikuto can play the violin, Kukai can play the drums, and Tadase can play the base guitar." Nagihiko added.

"Perfect" I finally said, "Then I guess I might just need to join" I said. Everyone smiled or nodded.

"You hope you join." Ikuto teased.

"Oh I will. I'll give them a show they'll never forget." I smirked. Everyone else smirked and raised an eyebrow at my response.

"Cocky. I like it." Ikuto said.

"Charmed." I said walking to the entrance of the garden. I turned around once more to see them all looking at me. "Meet me tomorrow at the address I gave Rima. It's my place. Bring your instruments and try to copy the song down and practice it for tomorrow. It's Saturday so come around 2' o clock." Then without waiting for a response I opened the doors and walked threw the crowd as they parted like the Red Sea cheering for me. I grinned at them and opened my mouth, they all hushed. "Make sure to be at lunch on Monday where we performed last, bring everyone you can. We'll be singing again. Then you guys will be voting for me to see if I join the band or not Kay?" I asked amused at their amazed expressions. They all cheered and screamed in response. "I take that as a yes." Then I walked toward my house.

**..::Ikuto's POV::.**

"I can really grow to like that girl." I said turning back to them.

"I hear ya..." Kukai said still thinking back to what she said to the crowd with all that confidence.

"Well, I'll be there as her best friend to cheer her on." Rima said.

"I'M HER BEST FRIEND!" Utau shouted. "SO I'LL BE THERE AS WELL!" She humphed and sat back in her seat fuming.

"Yeah whatever you say princess. She's soooo my best friend." Rima said unfazed by Utau.

"SHUT UP!" Tadase screamed at them. They just humphed glaring at each other then looked in opposite directions.

Nagihiko sighed and left to copy the song in the copy machine. Yaya was stuffing her face with Tadase. They were attacking her basket of candy. Me and Utau got up. Then Nagihiko came back. "Well Ima go home now okay?" I asked. "Yeah sure. Here." He handed me a music sheet with violin notes and the song copied on to four white sheets of paper. "I found the instruments notes in her notebook too so I copied them." I nodded and left towards home. Utau on my trail. Tomorrow was gonna be fun.

**Nozomi: Done! Well that toke longer than I hoped...**

**Ikuto: I didn't take that long.**

**Amu: Maybe it toke that long for her because she's special Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: Maybe...**

**Nozomi: I'm still here you know!**

**Ikuto+Amu: -Looks at her- So?**

**Nozomi: -Sigh- Nevermind. Just R&R to make me feel better!**


	4. What a Day

**Nozomi: Hey peoples! I seriously update to much... But I don't feel like talking today so...**

**Amu: Nozomi doesn't own the Shugo Chara series or any of the characters!**

**Ikuto: Just read the story~**

**..::Amu's POV::..**

I woke up pumped and ready for practice today. I looked at the clock. 1:30. I sleep way to long... I got up and threw on a red and black plaid baby doll top with a black belt and some black skinny jeans. I put a black and red plaid bow in my hair and a red heart necklace on. Then I slipped into some black converses. Done. When I finished I heard the doorbell ring. I ran down and opened it to see the whole crew smiling/smirking at me.

"Hey guys!" I smiled widely at them.

"Hey" They all said around the same time.

"Come on around back." I shut my front door and led them to my back yard to reveal a stage, outside bar, in ground pool, and my mom, dad, and lil sis.

"Hey mom! Can we use the backyard for a couple hours?" I asked sweetly in a way different voice than I use with my friends.

"Sure Hun" My mom picked Ami up and walked inside the huge house.

"NO BOYS!" My dad yelled not noticing the guys that were well hiding behind me and the girls. I blushed super hard.

"O-of c-c-course n-not!" Damn my shuddering. He just looked at me confused at why I stuttered and disappeared into the house. I sighed. "I hate him..." I muttered.

"Awwz is Neko-koi daddy's little girl?" Ikuto teased.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled the reddest anyone can possibly get. They all laughed at me.

"But this is a pretty sweet place you got here." Rima said looking around.

"Yaya likey!" Yaya exclaimed.

"I admit pretty sweet pad Hinamori" Kukai said admiring the place.

"Why didn't you invite us over earlier! I so need a tour of this place!" Utau squealed looking at the pool with glazed eyes.

I giggled and smiled, "How about you girls stay for a sleep over tonight? After practice we can take my motorcycles for a spin and go to the mall then come back here to spend the night how ever we want?" While I was talking I basically saw there faces light up like a light bulb.

"Yes!" They all yelled in unison. I smiled at my new friends.

"Well let's practice now shall we?"

"We shall" Nagihiko said grinning at my stage.

"You... have... a... stage...in...your...backyard..." Tadase said gaping at me back yard.

"Yeah well I sing a lot so my parents got it for me for my sweet sixteenth. Same time I got my 4 motorcycles in a matching set just different colors." I said climbing onto the stage in front of the mic. "Now come on!" I said into the mic. I don't know what they were thinking but at that moment they all looked at me with kind eyes and smiled, even Ikuto. I blushed and turned around setting up the stage. They walked onto the stage and got ready and practice started. When we finished practice we all were tired, but we still had energy.

"That was so awesome! Amu you are the best song writer in the world!" Utau exclaimed.

"Not really..." I mumbled not agreeing with her comment.

"Then your stupid because that was utterly AMAZING!" Rima said with a non-Rima like voice. I giggled and walked towards the large garage in the very back of the yard. They all followed me waiting to see what I was doing. When the garage door opened they all looked amazed and shocked. In their sight was 4 Harley motorcycles shiny and amazing. One was pink, another was purple, another was red, and the last one was orange.

"Oh " Rima started.

"My" Yaya gasped.

"God" Utau said dazed. I smirked at their reactions and sat on the pink one, no helmet.

"You guys coming to the mall or what?" I mocked still smirking. They all squealed and got on a motorcycle. Utau toke purple, Rima orange, and Yaya red. They all left their helmets off and started the engines same time I started mine.

"Let's go!"I yelled over the purring of the motors. They all smirked and followed me onto the rode already going really fast.

"See ya boys!" I yelled once again then we disappeared down the street.

**..::Ikuto's POV::..**

I watched as the girls rode away.

"Our girls sure are something" Kukai said looking at us.

"Technically there not ours Souma-san" Tadase pointed out.

"They will be soon enough..." I muttered thinking up fantasies of Amu.

"No fantasies Ikuto!" Nagihiko said sorta loud.

"Wha...?"

"Geez, it only toke four times. How bad can you possibly want Amu?" Nagihiko said with a scowl.

"You have no idea." I said smirking. Kukai nudged me in the arm and smirked.

"You bad boy, Tsukiyomi." He said teasing me. I smirked while the others shakeing their heads in disappointment.

"Well Ima go home now."

"Yeah me too. I don't wanna get caught by Amu's dad." Kukai said agreeing with me.

"I agree." Tadase added.

"Plus Amu will kill us. And she'll get the other girls to help her." We all shuddered at Nagihiko's point.

"So see ya" Then I walked back to the front of her house and climbed into my car and toke off.

**..::Amu's POV::.. (Night time)**

"Our new outfits for Monday are too cute!" Yaya shouted.

"Yes. They look nice." Rima nodded.

We walked into my house just finishing up the tour of inside then outside of the house and chillin in the pool. I lead them up the large spiral staircase and walked in the door at the top of the stairs. I opened the door to reveal a pink room. I had black carpet on the walls, a pink rug spread across an ebony floor, and lots of other stuff. We sat on my water bed looking at the beta's swimming around.

"This is to awesome Amu..." Utau said belly facing the ceiling.

"Yeah. Lets call the guys over." I said wanting a rush thinking that's the way to get it. They all looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Rima said dryly.

"Cause if they come over we can play daring games. I'm in the mood for a rush you know?" I said looking at my ceiling. The nodded probably thinking the same. I picked up my phone and called Ikuto.

_Ring Ring Ri-_

_(What Amu?)_

_(Wanna come over? You can invite the rest of the guys?)_

_(Why?)_

_(We wanna play games. Pretty please with a strawberry on top?)_

_(-sigh- Yeah, sure, whatever. We'll be over in a in a minute...)_

_(Thank you Ikuto! Oh and momma and papa and lil Ami are asleep, so just climb the ladder next to my balcony and come right in!)_

_(A ladder? Really? -sigh- For you alright. See ya.)_

_(Toodles!)_

I shut my phone happy and flopped onto my bed disturbing the fish. "

"They'll be over so-" I started telling Utau, Rima, and Yaya.

"Right now." Ikuto smirked coming into my room.

"Even your room is pretty sweet for a girl Hinamori." Kukai said smiling at the air hockey table, ping pong table, pool table, and shelf full of CD's.

"Agreed." Tadase and Nagi said in sync.

"How the fuck did you get in here so fast!" I said with a scrunched up face.

"We were right outside your balcony knowing you would invite us over. We seemed to all have the same idea. We parked our cars in other peoples drive ways and sat outside at your bar drinking pop, talking."

"Stalkers..." I muttered.

"Seriously..." Utau and Rima agreed.

"YAY!" Yaya cheered.

"So what do you want to play?" Ikuto asked me. They all looked at me.

"Truth or Dare with a twist. Same rules accept you only get two truths. If you insist on a third truth, then you must perform a dare from anyone else in the group as long as the asker choose that person. They also still have to do the truth." I explained. The all nodded excited.

We sat down on my rug and I spun a bottle on the ground seeing who goes first. It stopped on Yaya.

"Amu! Truth or Dare?"

"Umm... Dare." It's Yaya how bad can it be?

"I dare you to bite Ikuto's ear!" She smirked. I guess pretty bad.

"VAUKAFKDGHMG!" I screamed a string of curse words. Everyone started laughing. They all stopped when I started to crawl over to Ikuto. I leaned my hands on his chest and leaned forward to his ear. When my breath hit it he shuddered.

"Pervert..." I muttered into his ear. He pulled my arm causing me to crash my open mouth unto his ear. I quickly bit down softly, and crawled away back to my spot, as red as a fire truck. They all stared at me surprised I actually did it. "What? It was just a dare, it's not like I wanted to do it." I said looking back at them. Ikuto smirked. The others raised eyebrows.

"Anyway! Ummm, Kukai. Truth or Dare?" I asked flipping the subject off of me.

"Dare."

"I dare you to... go down the hall into my parents room in only your underwear and do a dance. You better hope they don't wake up." I teased.

"Damn Hinamori. Way to make up a dare..." Kukai muttered standing up. He pulled down his pants revealing Spongebob boxers. I burst out laughing holding my stomach.

"Nice underwear Kukai" Nagi snickered.

"Shut it!" He walked out the room and down the hall into my parents room. He left the door open so we saw him doing the itsy bitsy spider swaying his hips. When he finshed Ami clapped and my mom stared at him like he was crazy. Lucky for him my dad was still snoring away. H turned around shutting their door and rushed back into my room, where we all cracked up at him.

"Your gonna get it Hinamori.. Truth or Dare" Oh yeah bring it!

"Dare." I said tempting him.

"I dare you to smash 20 strawberries into your hair and then wipe them out and let Ikuto do your makeup."

"Fine with me." I crawled to my mini fridge and toke out 20 strawberries. Then I got up and waved Ikuto into my personal bathroom.

**5 MIN LATER!**

I walked out of the bathroom looking stunning. Jaws dropped and heads spun. I smirked and sat back down.

"Amu... your really...pretty..." Tadase whispered. I blushed and Ikuto grimaced. He bent down to my ear and blew gently. I shivered in delight. "Well I think your beautiful, with or without the make-up. And you smell the sweetest thing in the world." He pulled me into his chest and put his face in the crook of my neck.

"I-Ikuto!..." I thought about what he said and blushed even harder. "That's so sweet..." He smiled against my neck hiding it from everyone else.

"What's so sweet?" Utau asked smirking.

"Yeah Amu, what's sweet?" Rima added also smirking. Everyone else smirked too except Tadase who glared at Ikuto. Ikuto moved back to my ear and blew into it again.

"GAH!" I shivered a lot this time. And the others noticed. Ikuto smirked at his success and sat back down, still holding me by the waist. I liked it, but...

"We know you like being held by him so don't try to pull away now. We can read your face expressions like a piece of paper." Everybody, excluding Tadase, said starting or ending a couple seconds before each other. I blushed and Ikuto smirked.

I stood up. "GAME OVER FOR TONIGHT!" I ran over and plopped down onto my bed. "Girls go get ready to sleep. Guys, get outta my house!"

"Touchy..." Kukai whispered.

"Think its PMS?" Nagi asked.

"I SAID GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!" I screamed glaring daggers at them. They all scrambled up and out of my balcony door faster than you can say applesauce. Nagi shut it closing it for the night. The girls giggled and turned the lights out.

"Good night." Rima said.

"G'night." Utau added.

"Nighty night!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Just go to bed!" I yelled tired.

"Aye aye!" They all yelled then we all fell asleep.

**Nozomi: And wala!**

**Ikuto: Bye...**

**Amu: Toodles!**

**Nozomi: R&R**


	5. Amu in the Band?

**Nozomi: Thanks for the reviews meh awesome peoples!**

**Ikuto: Shhhhh!**

**Nozomi: Wh-**

**Ikuto: SHHHH! I don't want to hear your voice. It sounds like death gone wrong.**

**Nozomi: EF YOU! JACKASS!**

**Amu: -sigh- Nozomi doesn't own the Shugo Chara series or any of the characters! Now on to the story~**

**..::Amu's POV::..**

Me and the gang was walking through the school gates laughing. I was singing random lyrics and the guys were making up beats. My girls were dancing.

"OMG It's the band!" I girl screamed. Everyone looked at us with fan-girl eyes.

"Oh shit... ^^'''..." We all said. We toke off running into the school. When we got inside we all headed into AP Science our first period. I couldn't wait till lunch...

**LUNCH!**

When we walked outside to the place we performed last there was like triple people there then last time.

"It must be at least the whole school and some of their neighbors..." I murmured. "I can't sing in front of that crowd..."

"Is Neko-koi scared?" Ikuto teased.

"NO WAY!" I screamed.

"That's my girl." He smirked patting my head. Utau handed me a mic. I started to yell into it walking through the crowd.

"Whats up people?" I yelled enthusiastically into the mic. I heard screams and 'whoos' all over. I finally got to the front to see someone got us a stage. Sweet.

"Ready for some music!"

"YEAH!" I smirked and saw the guys were set up and the girls were in the front smiling at me.

"Lets Go then!"

"WHOOOO!"

"Start the music guys!" The all started and I nodded my head to the beat.

**(PLAY THE SONG MUSIC IS MY BOYFRIEND BY SKYE SWEETNAM FOR BETTER EFFECT!)**

I chose to dance to all the songs so I started swaying my hips and twirling in circles. I banged my head to the right then started to sing.

_Bang, Boom, The beat  
My baby is the bang, the boom, the beat_

Bang, Boom, The beat  
My baby is the bang, the boom, the beat

Bang, Boom, The beat  
My baby is the bang, the boom, the beat

My boyfriend is music  
My boyfriend is music  
Yeah,  
Music is my boyfriend  
He never takes the pressure off

My boyfriend is music  
My boyfriend is music  
Yeah,  
Music is my boyfriend  
He never takes the pressure off

Hello  
the beat says hello  
He knows I'm gonna follow  
My headphones are on-a  
His low wind is thumpin'  
Just me and him bumpin'  
The walls they are watchin'  
I'm turing red blushin'  
You know that

I don't need no silly boys  
I just need my boyfriend  
I don't need no silly boys  
I just need my boyfriend  
Don't you know  
Don't you know that

My boyfriend is bang, the boom, the beat  
He's beatin' down the door to get to me  
Yeah music is the shock, the shake, the shit  
The needle in the groove, the grind, the grit  
My boyfriend is music

My boyfriend is music  
My boyfriend is music  
Yeah,  
Music is my boyfriend  
He never takes the pressure off

My boyfriend is music  
My boyfriend is music  
Yeah,  
Music is my boyfriend  
He never takes the pressure off

Get up to go shower  
I'm dancing for hours  
He knows the way I like it  
He knows just how I want it  
He sees my hips swayin'  
The moment beats layin'  
It's inside my body  
My boyfriends a hottie  
You know that

I don't need no silly boys  
I just need my boyfriend  
I don't need no silly boys  
I just need my boyfriend  
Don't you know  
Don't you know that

My boyfriend is bang, the boom, the beat  
He's beatin' down the door to get to me  
Yeah music is the shock, the shake, the shit  
The needle in the groove, the grind, the grit  
My boyfriend is music

He's making me lose it  
I'll sing along lalalalala  
My boyfriend is music  
He's making me lose it  
I'll sing along lalalalala  
Lalalalala  
I'll sing along lalalala  
My boyfriend is music  
He's making me lose it  
I'll sing along lalalala

Bang, the boom the beat  
He's beatin' down the door to get to me  
You know that he's the shock, the shake, the shit  
The needle in the groove, the grind, the grit

My boyfriend is bang, the boom, the beat  
He's beatin' down the door to get to me  
Yeah music is the shock, the shake, the shit  
The needle in the groove, the grind, the grit  
My boyfriend is grit  
My boyfriend is grit  
My boyfriend is music

When I was almost done dancing I fist pumped and stomped my foot.

Screams could be heard for miles. I swear. I smirked and they started the second song.

**(PLAY THE SONG HYPOCRITE BY SKYE SWEETNAM FOR BETTER EFFECT!)**

I chose to do cute poses to start this one off, which earned me loads of whistles. Then I started to sing.

_Bubble gum brainiac  
Baby girl, ultra brat  
Angst Schmangst  
No thanks  
Hope my record doesnt tank  
Sailor moon, Rainbow brite  
Anime,Avril lite  
Pro tools all the way  
Hey,hey,hey,hey_

_[CHORUS:]  
Dont try to label me hypocrite  
Cause I will do what I want to  
Some will say that I'm counterfeit  
But I will be who I want to_

Candy floss, antipop  
Star search, lollipop  
Manufactured skate punk  
Wanna be, never was  
Nerd, geek, super freak  
I'm a movie of the week  
Daddy's girl, teacher's pet  
Yeah,Yeah,Yeah,Yeah!

[CHORUS]

Don't try to label me hypocrite...  
I will do what I want to...

[CHORUS]

Some will look at me and vomit  
But I will look how i want to  
Some will hear me and not get it  
But I will say what I want to

Don't try to label me hypocrite...  
I will do what I want to...

When the song ended people were jumping up and down going nuts.

"Hey guys! This is the last song I'm singing til you guys vote for me! So really listen up!" They cheered and nodded like with speed. The music to the last song started and I winked and made a kissy face to set the mood for the song. Then I started jumping around the stage fist pumping until I started singing. Then I swayed my hips and made seductive expressions through body language.

**(PLAY SONG MAKE OUT SONG BY SKYE SWEETNAM FOR BETTER EFFECT!)**

_Honey and hormones, you're holding my hand  
Sugary slow-jams, making love on the sand  
Well excuse me while I throw up  
Take a second to interrupt  
All this round about shit just sucks  
I'll be blowing the candles out, lights on, it's wrong, but it's my_

Make-out song  
We've been holding back too damn long!  
Well the sweet talks great, but it's getting late  
And I wanna just get it on!  
This is my make-out song  
Don't be getting your ego on!  
'Cuz I like your lips but this foreplay kiss has been goin' on way too long  
Get with my make-out song

Allergic to flowers, they wilt and they die  
You jump in the shower, regardless that I'd  
Much rather you just hang tough  
A little bloody and beaten up  
Let's get animalistic rough  
We'll be ripping the clothes right off, backseat, not sweet, but it's my

Make-out song  
We've been holding back too damn long!  
Well the sweet talks great, but it's getting late  
And I wanna just get it on!  
This is my make-out song  
Don't be getting your ego on!  
'Cuz I like your lips but this foreplay kiss has been goin' on way too long  
Get with my make-out song

When you lay me down, on your pillow now  
Sprinkle roses on the sheets  
I get the creeps!  
You're finally touching me and you realize I'm asleep, I'm asleep

Well excuse me while I throw up  
Take a second to interrupt  
All this round about shit just sucks  
I'll be blowing the candles out, lights on, it's wrong, but it's my

Make-out song  
We've been holding back too damn long!  
Well the sweet talks great, but it's getting late  
And I wanna just get it on!  
This is my make-out song  
Don't be getting your ego on!  
'Cuz I like your lips but this foreplay kiss has been goin' on way too long

But it's Make-out song  
We've been holding back too damn long!  
Well the sweet talks great, but it's getting late  
And I wanna just get it on!  
This is my make-out song  
Don't be getting your ego on!  
'Cuz I like your lips but this foreplay kiss has been goin' on way too long  
Get with my make-out song

"Did you guys like it!" I yelled out.

"YEAHHHH!"

"Good cause it's vote time!" I grabbed a stack of papers off of one of the sound boxes and threw them into the crowd. "Please write yes or no on the paper and give them to Rima at the desk in the back! We'll be waiting for the results!" They all cheered some more while I walked behind the stage with the guys.

**BACK STAGE!**

"Guys that was so epic!" Utau greeted.

"Hinamori did all the work. Did you see her dancing I was like: wow." Kukai said patting me on the back.

"It was nothing. I didn't even break a sweet yet." I said shrugging. They all smirked at me checking me for sweat.

"Wow, you really didn't. Then your even more amazing!"

"Flattery will get you everywhere" I smirked swaying my body a little. We all laughed.

"Well I need to go change for the last song." I said.

"Kay!" They yelled.

**3 MIN LATER!**

I came back towards the guys wearing a black halter with a red skulls on it, red and black knee high boots, and a black frilled mini skirt. For accessories I had on two skull clips making my hair into two low pigtails. I also had on a black choker and some red bangles. When the guys saw me they all blushed.

"Wow..." Kukai breathed.

"Sexy much?" Ikuto added trying to force the blush back down. The others just gaped. Just then Rima came running with the results.

"YOUR IN! YOUR IN!" She screamed excited.

"YES!" I said doing a cute pose. They guys all smirked at me while Utau smiled.

"I knew being your best friend you would make it." Utau said smiling at me.

"GOD DAMMIT! YOU ARE NOT HER BEST FRIEND I AM!" Rima exclaimed pissed.

"Guys the show!" They all nodded and the girls ran back into the audience while we walked back onto the stage. When the guys saw me they looked like starved bears. The growled and whistled. Some even made the 'call me' sign mouthing the words. I winked at the crowd which sent them into a frenzy.

"Hey guys!" Ikuto yelled into his mic.

"She made it!" They all yelled into their mics. The crowd jumped up and down, some fainted, etc. etc.

"To celebrate the band is now called the 'Black Roses'!" I screamed holding my mic walking to the center of the stage from the left end. The screams became louder, same as the whistles and growls. 'Don't men have any self control :(' I thought, but I continued to smile anyway. "To celebrate give it up for the brand new song for the occasion and my joining the band!" I walked to the left side of the stage again and started to dance the way I did when I first introduced it to the band. The music filled the air hushing the crowd.

**(PLAY THE SONG TEN BLACK ROSES BY RASMUS FOR BETTER EFFECT!)**

_**Nagihiko**_

_Life is like a boat in a bottle  
Try to sail, you can't with no air  
Day by day it only gets harder  
Try to scream but nobody cares_

_**Tadase**_

_Through the glass you see the same faces  
Hear the voices fade like a drum  
When your life's a boat in a bottle  
You're surrounded drifting alone  
_

_**Ikuto**__  
_

_Don't leave me now  
Stay another day  
With me_

_**All the guys**_

_When you're sad and no one knows it  
I'll send you black roses  
When your heart's dark and frozen  
I'll send you black roses  
_

_**Nagihiko**_

_Far away we wait for each other  
I'm still on that road to nowhere  
Kiss yourself for me in the mirror  
Tie a black rose into your hair  
_

_**Kukai**__  
_

_Don't lose your faith  
Share another night  
With me  
_

_**All the guys**__  
_

_When you're sad and no one knows it  
I'll send you black roses  
When your heart's dark and frozen  
I'll send you black roses_

Ten black roses  
Ten black roses  


_**Kukai**__  
_

_Life is like a boat in a bottle  
Try to sail, you can't with no air  
Day by day it only gets harder  
Try to scream but nobody cares  
_

_**All the guys**__  
_

_When you're sad and no one knows it  
I'll send you black roses  
When your heart's dark and frozen  
I'll send you black roses_

Ten black roses  
Ten black roses 

When the song ended I made one last dance move then ended abruptly like I practiced. I smiled, finally breaking a sweat. The crowd was absolutely crazy. Doing almost everything. Throwing chairs, cheering, playing air guitar, and much more. We all looked at each other and smiled. I looked at the clock lunch ended in 15 minutes. Everyone noticed except the crowd.

"Thanks for letting me join you guys!" I screamed.

"Well see you next time!" We all yelled and did a signature pose. The crowd got even crazier if that's possible. We all cleaned the stage and the crowd started to clean the field they went wild in. After we all finished there was 5 minutes left so we all toke a leave to class early wanting to avoid our rabid and wild fans.

**Nozomi: Yay! My longest chapter yet!**

**Ikuto: I was mainly songs...**

**Amu: Don't rain on her parade Ikuto!**

**Nozomi: Yeah what Amu said!**

**Ikuto: Nice come back -snickers-**

**Nozomi: Tadamu...**

**Ikuto: SORRY!**

**Nozomi: Thought so. Now R&R!**


	6. Boys are Idiots

**Nozomi: Hey, hey, hey!**

**Ikuto: Wassup'?**

**Fan-Girls: -squeal-**

**Amu: Where the fu- did they come from? -Looks around-**

**Miyuki: **_**WARNING!**_** This chapter, and probably most to come, will have some yuri in it. Yuri is girlxgirl moments etc. Nozomi's letting me doing it for fun and she's so sorry if you don't like it. Please keep reading her story and reviewing! And again she's so sorry if you don't like it!**

**Ikuto: Finally you shut up... but at least I'm not the one with a yuri stalker...**

**Nozomi: -blushes- SHUT UP! Why did you do this to me Miyuki?**

**Miyuki: I wanted some fun! :D**

**Nozomi: So you sick some love crazed lezbo on me... Ef you.**

**Miyuki: Pretty much :D! **_**(I have nothing against lesbians so sorry if I offended someone!)**_

**Nozomi: -glares- Meh doesn't own the Shugo Chara series or any of the characters. Now read my story she effed up.**

**Miyuki: HEY! :'( …**

**Amu: And on to the story~**

**..::Amu's POV::..**

After the school day and the joining of the band me and the girls drove around on my motorcycles trying to get gigs. We got 3. Two are later this week, one is today in about 3 hours. We just arrived back at my house to see my dad flipping out on the guys swimming in our backyard pool.

"DAD! HEY DAD!" I screamed running in front of the guys and my pissed dad.

"Amu! Who are these rascals!" He shouted way more pissed than he looked. All, well, shit.

"Daddy! Please don't yell at them! They're my friends!"

"They might be friends right now, but next time your going to be telling me they're just your fuck buddies!" He yelled starting to cry.

I blushed noticing the guys watching our every move and listening to our every word. "Dad I'm not a slut! They're just my friends all right! Please just go in the house and take pictures of Ami or something!" I yelled desperate for him to stop embarrassing me in front of my friends.

"Dwaddy! Pweeaase come twake pwictures of me!" Ami said with pleading eyes.

"Coming honey!" He said forgetting all about what just happened. He ran into the house and Ami mouthed 'you owe me'. I nodded and rubbed the back of my head. I turned back to the pool with an evil aura around me.

"YOU IDIOTS!" I screeched. They all sweatdropped and put their hands up backing up slowly.

"L-look Amu..." Nagi stuttered.

"W-we j-just wanted to take a d-dip!" Tadase said hiding behind his hands.

"YOU WERE GOING TO BE NAKED!" I screeched even louder.

"What about being naked!" Dad came out of nowhere.

"Dwaddy! Pwictures, pwictures!" Ami said pulling him back inside.

"Oh yeah!" He said with sparkles in his eyes. Then he disappeared into the house again.

"N-no Amu..." Nagi said sweatdropping again. "We weren't going to skinny dip."

"Aww man! We weren't! Man I even wore my easy take off shorts!" Kukai whined, stomping his foot.

Ikuto started cracking up. "Duuude..." He said patting Kukai on the back.

"You, little, f-fu, kill, murder, knives, guns, forks..." I murmured shaking in anger. They all sweat dropped again. "Forks? We're skrewed." They said in unison. I jumped in the pool hitting them everywhere I could.

**15 MINUTES LATER!**

"I should have let my dad kill you retards!" I said glaring at their bruised and sore bodies.

"Damn... Amu. Where the hell did you learn to hit like that?" Nagi said lying on the ground groaning.

"Did I give you permission to talk!" I said taking a fork out of my back pocket.

"Amu! AMU!" Utau screamed holding my hand back. "A fork? Really?"

"Next time I'll let use my gun Amu." Rima said kicking Tadase a couple times.

"Thank you Rima!" I said using my feet to kick Kukai back into the pool.

"Yaya, thinks the boys got what the deserved! Amu-chi could have got into real trouble!" She said pimp slapping Nagi. Ikuto started cracking up sitting unharmed at the bar.

"Why didn't you hit Ikuto, huh?" Tadase moaned.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE IT! NOW SHUT UP TADAGAY!"

"OUCH! SMURNED!" Kukai said laughing in pain.

"Smurned?" Nagi asked confused.

"Yeah! Smoked and burned!" Everyone started laughing at their stupidly funny friend.

"I-I'm n-not e-even mad a-anymore!" I said falling into the pool cracking up. I swam back up to the surface and laughed some more. The girls sat sat on their knees cracking up, clutching their sides.

"H-Hey! :'C ..." Tadase whispered.

"L-Let's g-go t-tend to the i-idiots..." I said trying to stop laughing.

"A-Alright..." The others nodded their laughter dieing down.

"HAHAHA! SMURNED!" Ikuto said still cracking up. We all broke down laughing again.

**26 MINUTES LATER AFTER HEALING THE BOYS AND LAUGHING SOME MORE!**

"Okay, okay! Now that that's settled, us _girls _scored us some gigs!" I said doing a happy dance.

"You've got a weird one..." Kukai whispered to Ikuto. Ikuto just face palmed shaking his head.

"What was that?" I said with a evil aura growing around me.

"N-NOTHING HINAMORI!" Kukai yelled in fear. My aura died down and I continued my dance. Everyone sweatdropped.

"So when are the gigs?" Nagi asked wanting me to stop dancing.

"Oh! Yaya will tell you! Well first off there are three of them! Second one is in about 2 hours and the other ones are later this week on Thursday and Saturday!" Yaya exclaimed excited.

"TWO HOURS!" The guys yelled.

"Yeah, two hours." Utau said rolling her eyes and flipping her hair back.

"I may have a weirdo, but you have a drama queen..." Ikuto muttered to Kukai.

"A-HOLES!" Me and Utau screeched kicking their chins upwards earning a 'CRACK'.

"OWWWWW!" They moaned holding their heads.

"Bastards!" We spat at them then we high fived.

"Damn crazies..." They muttered rubbing their heads.

"HMPH!" I said stomping to the bar.

"One pepsi please?" I asked Charlie our bartender.

"Make that two..." Utau said rubbing her forehead.

He chuckled getting two pepsi's ready. "Wow, miss Amu. You finally get friends and they're these people! Nice, job on the blue top one too. He has somethin' for ya." He said winking at me. Utau giggled.

"Yeah _Neko-koi_. Nice catch." Ikuto whispered in my ear.

"AHH!" I screamed and jumped on the floor leg twitching. "Don't just pop out of nowhere like that idiot!"

He smirked. "Sure Amu." He picked me up and sat me back down into the chair.

"Gee welicers..." I said rubbing my sore tooch.

"GEE WELICERS! God Amu what time period are you living in!" Utau said slamming her hand down on the table repeatedly.

"Shut up!" I screamed blushing.

"Honey, there is a young girl at the door for you!" My mom screamed in the house.

"Coming Mom!" I yelled back. "I'll be right back." I said to everyone looking at me. I got up and ran into threw the fence to the front yard. There standing right in front of me was Miyuki and Nozomi. Nozomi and her stalker from Osaki. Miyuki? The one with white long hair and light green eyes, in the Tiger t-shirt and yin yang belt? Yeah her. And Nozomi? The one with really long light purple hair and dark purple eyes with the butterfly chocker? Yep. Them two. Right in front of me.

"AMUUUUU!" Nozomi screamed making a beeline towards me. She hugged me tightly while Miyuki jumped on her side. We all walked back around into the back yard.

"I'm Nozomi. Don't know you, don't care." She said still holding Miyuki since she wouldn't let go.

"Uhhh... Amu?" Rima asked looking at my akward friends.

"Are they... You know...?" Nagi said jestering to my friends holding each other.

"No. This is Nozomi. My old friend from Osaki. And her stalker Miyuki." I sighed motioning to them.

"As you can see she has a...thing...for me." Nozomi said doing a face palm.

"Hey." She said letting go of Nozomi. "I don't know you, and I don't plan to." She said bored.

"Miyuki. Be nice." Nozomi said ruffling her hair.

"B-But Zozo! Alright..." She sighed. "Piggy back ride?" She said with pleading eyes.

"Sure... hop on." She said bending over slightly. Miyuki squealed and jumped onto her back and held onto her neck.

"They sure get along well..." Utau murmured.

"I know right?" I said sweatdropping at them running around laughing.

"Well, let's go get ready." I said walking inside me house.

**7 minutes later!**

As soon as I turned around in my closet a few times admiring my outfit, I heard Nozomi screech. "PERVERT!"

Well Toru must be here too... I ran down the stairs to see Toru holding Nozomi groping her while the others tried to help her to no avail.

"Toru, let her go or I'll have your head!" Miyuki said evilly. He let go of her and she sighed and hugged Miyuki.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem ZoZo!"

"Guys!" I yelled to get their attention. They all looked at me.

"The gig!" I said frustarated.

"Oh yeah!" They all said. And we were off to the gig.

**35 Minutes later!**

"Ready?" I said into a mic in front of me. The gig was half up already and was going great.

"Yeah!" They screamed.

"Let's go then!"

**(PLAY THE SONG MISS POPULARITY BY: JORDAN PRUITT FOR BETTE EFFECT!)**

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
She's a walking casting call  
A fashion runway doll  
Her 4.0 comes naturally  
She's good at everything  
She's got a following  
An enterage of copy queens  
No need to try out for the school play  
You know she'll get the lead anyway  
Yeah_

She's the girl that you love to hate  
She's a heart stopping double take  
Everyone knows that she's got it made  
Workin' hard to be  
Miss Popularity

She wears the cutest clothes  
She has the latest phone  
And all the right accessories  
Her skin's like porcelain  
Her hair is perfect and  
Sometimes she really gets to me  
She's gorgeous and you know she knows it  
She's a size zero and she loves to show it  
Yeah

She's the girl that you love to hate  
She's a heart stopping double take  
Everyone knows that she's got it made  
Workin' hard to be  
Miss Popularity  
She's the girl that you love to hate  
She's a heart stopping double take  
Everyone knows that she's got it made  
Workin' hard to be  
Miss Popularity

She's every teacher's pet  
There ain't no guy that she can't get  
Her daddy Ken is loaded  
And her mommy drives a pink Corvette

Oooh whoa whoa whoa  
Oooh whoa whoa  
Oooh whoa whoa

Workin' hard to be  
Oh  
Miss Popularity  
She's the girl that you love to hate  
She's a heart stopping double take  
Everyone knows that she's got it made  
Workin' hard to be  
Miss Popularity  
She's the girl that you love to hate  
She's a heart stopping double take  
Everyone knows that she's got it made  
Workin' hard to be  
[fades out]

"Did you guys like it?" I asked into the mic. Everyone burst out into cheers. I smiled and the guys started the next song.

**(PLAY THE SONG SICK BY: LILLIX FOR BETTER EFFECT!)**

_I'm never going to be what you want to see  
always got to be me and free  
right or wrong  
you'll be gone_

Well I've heard it all before  
and I'm tired of the lies I've tried  
I won't compromise  
You're a thousand miles away  
draining under my flooded veins  
take away the strain

I don't think that you know  
I'm about to let you go  
before I put you away  
One more thing I've got to say

I'm not sorry  
and I don't wanna worry  
I'm sick of you again  
I'm thinking no  
I'm not sorry  
and I don't wanna worry  
Of falling behind  
don't want to wonder and cry again  
and I just want to say  
Stop  
Go on

I have thrown it all away  
reaching over a cloudy day  
and I'm on my way  
Cast my shadows all aside  
creeping over into the sky  
shining brighter I feel alive

I don't think that you know  
I'm about to let you go  
before I put you away  
One more thing I've got to say  
_  
I'm not sorry  
and I don't wanna worry  
I'm sick of you again  
I'm thinking no  
I'm not sorry  
and I don't wanna worry  
Of falling behind  
don't want to wonder and cry again  
and I just want to say_

I'm never gonna be what you wanna see  
always got to be me you're free  
Carry on  
run along  
Frustrated by you, typical what you do  
I'm tired and through, renew  
Living on  
With you gone

I don't think that you know  
I'm about to let you go  
before I put you away  
One more thing I've got to say

I'm not sorry  
and I don't wanna worry  
I'm sick of you again  
I'm thinking no  
I'm not sorry  
and I don't wanna worry  
Of falling behind  
don't want to wonder and cry again  
and I just want to say

I'm not sorry  
and I don't wanna worry  
Of falling behind  
don't want to wonder and cry again  
and I just want to say  
stop  
go on  
stop  
go on

I'm never gonna be what you wanna see  
always got to be me and free  
Living on  
With you gone

"ONE MORE!" The crowd screamed. I smirked and the band played one last song.

**(PLAY THE SONG OVERDRIVE BY: KATY ROSE FOR BETTER EFFECT!)**

_Outta bed at the crack of noon  
Blare the music and have a swoon  
I can't stop thinkin of your face  
La la lee la lee loo lace_

I'm six feet under the Bhodi Tree  
With my crap new-age philosophy  
Diamonds where there once were stars  
I'm sittin in Jayne Mansfeild's car

Yea yea-a I'm independence  
Yea yea-a I'm borderline  
Yea yea-a I'm California  
My minds all screwed and upside down  
But my heart's on overdrive (yea my heart's on overdrive)

I need to take a shower when I look at you  
Ya sting and hurt like a bad tattoo  
I wish you'd change my point of view

I cruise the canyon to get some breeze  
With Hidden Treasures up my sleeve  
I like the light and hate the heat  
But I'll lick the blood right off your street

Yea yea-a I'm cherry cola  
Yea yea-a I'm candy-eyed  
Yea yea-a I'm California  
My mind's all screwed and upside down  
But my heart's on over drive

They all come here to find a scene  
But end up girls on methadrine  
Naked on a TV screen  
The dreams that fall beneath my feet  
Make my footsteps feel so sweet  
But your kisses are my fait accompli

YEA YEA- A  
I'm independence  
Yea-a I'm borderline  
Yea-a I'm California  
My mind's all screwed and upsidedown  
But my heart's on overdrive  
Yea my heart's on overdrive 

The crowd has estactic. They were still singing out of key, dancing and some were kissing. I laughed into the mic. "Thanks for the great show guys!" Then me and the band went backstage.

**Backstage**

"Great job out there Amu." Nozomi greeted.

"Thanks." I said hugging her. "But I'm hungry!" I exclaimed suddenly shocking everyone.

"Well, Neko-koi aren't you fat?" Ikuto teased.

"Hate you..." I muttered.

"Love you too." He said smirking.

"Ef you so hard." I said glaring at him.

"If only you would." He said ruffling my hair.

"Seriously I will stomp on your face and only stop when theres nothing sexy to stomp anymore!" I said reaching towards him only for him to push me back. Everyone sweatdropped.

"TO THE ICE CREAM PARLAR!" I yelled suddenly no longer angry. And everyone sweatdropped again. Ikuto even face palmed so hard there was a red hand print on his forehead.

**Nozomi: And there you go!**

**Miyuki: Please R&R!**

**Nozomi: Hey that was my job!**

**Ikuto: Suck it up.**

**Amu: It's okay Nozomi... *pats her back in fake sympathy***

**Nozomi: *cries* Please R&R... It'll stop meh tears!**


	7. I'M LIKE WORSE THAN SOMETHING!

I'M NOT DEAD! DON'T KILL ME! *hides under rock*

I'm sorry! I've been really busy and stuff with it being the end of the year and all! But I promise you that I WILL update by next Tuesday! I'm going ovee my Dad's for the weekend but Monday I should be able to write a new chappie and post it either then or tuesay! I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry once again! Just a lot has been happening, but I know you guys want another chapter so that what you'll get! Please just wait one more weekend and I promis Monday or Tuesday it'll be up!

Until then,

I love you all so very much!

Xoxo Nozomi


End file.
